Its Just A Dream, Or Is It?
by MoonStar18
Summary: Kagome falls asleep and then wakes up to find that she's married to Inuyasha and has sextuplets! But..she doesn't remember any of this. DISCLAIMER: Me, no own Inuyasha & Co.
1. Wakey, Wakey

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Inuyasha and Co., but I do own Zora, Zale, Mitsu, Makoto, Toshiro and Takara.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Wakey, Wakey**

* * *

It was night time in the feudal era and the gang was setting up camp for the night. Kagome was getting into her sleeping bag as Inuyasha jumped into the nearest tree. 

"Goodnight everyone." Kagome said as she laid down. She felt Shippo curl up to her and say in a sleepy voice,

"Goodnight Kagome." he curled up more and was soon asleep. Kagome smiled at him and patted his head.

"Goodnight Kagome." Sango said as she laid down.

"Goodnight Lady Kagome." Miroku said as he leaned up against a tree, with his staff standing up in his lap. Kagome looked up in the tree Inuyasha had lept into.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." she said to him. But all she got back was a mumbled 'keh'. Yawning and closing her eyes, Kagome fell into a nice sleep.

* * *

"Oof!" Kagome was awoken by someone jumping on her stumach. "Ugh, Shippo. Don't do that again." she grumbled. 

"Shippo? I'm not Shippo!" a little girls voice giggled. Kagome's eyes snapped open to see a little girl on her stomach. This little girl had long white hair and gray-ish/blue eyes and was wearing panda pj's. Kagome gapped at the little girl. She looked like Inuyasha except had her color of eyes. The little girl titled her head to the right looking at Kagome.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in an adorable cute voice.

"Yeah! You!" came a little boys voice. The little girl shouted out a "Hey!" as the little boy pulled her off of Kagome's stumach and pushed her off the bed. Then he quickly jumped onto Kagome's stumach earning an '_oof_' from her.

Kagome blinked up at the little boy on her stumach. He had short white hair (like Souta's) with gray-ish/blue eyes and was wearing tiger pj's. He too looked like Inuyasha but with her eyes.

"Zora! Zale! You weren't suppost to jump yet!" came an angry little girls voice.

"Fine! Since you got mommy, we get daddy!" a little boy said. Kagome heard very much male's voice say "**oof**" as the little boy jumped on the lump that was next to her. She froze.

_'Oh my Gosh_!' she thought with panic. She had a man sleeping next to her! In the SAME BED! Wait! She was just in the forest with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. How did she get into a bed and a house? She was about to look over at the man as she heard another 'oof' indicating that the little girl must have jumped on him, when the little white haired girl yelled,

"Zale! You meanie! I was there first!"

Kagome watched the little girl climb on the bed and then sit next to the little white haired boy named Zale. She looked at the two as they glared at one another.

"Twins?" she asked out loud. Zale looked at her and smiled,

"No! Sixtupets!"

Kagome stared at him. What the heck was 'Sixtupets'? She heard a giggle and looked over at the '**lump**'

"You can't hide in there forever Daddy!" a little girl with long black hair and gold eyes said as she tried to uncover the lump. She looked over at the little boy. He had short black hair (likes Souta's) and gold eyes, just like the little girl. But the thing was, they looked like her! Different eyes but her hair and face struckture. The little girl was wearing flower pjs and the little boy had car pjs.

She was about to say something when yet another little girls voice rang out

"Hey! I wanted to go first!"

"Me too!" came a little boys voice.

_'Just how many of them are there?_' Kagome thought, _'Wait..it wasn't sixtupets! It was Sextuplets! There's six of them!_' She looked across the room and saw two little kids. Both with Gray-ish hair, one with long and the other short. They both had what looked like Violet eyes and were wearing ducky pjs. She watched as they started to run straight at the bed and then jump.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain of someone landing on her stomach when none came. She felt someone crawling up to her. She opened one eye and saw the little boy with gray-ish hair crawling up. And she was right! He did have violet eyes.

"Good morning, Toshiro, Takara, Mitsu, Makoto, Zale and Zora." came the muffled males voice. Funny, he kind of sounded like Inuyasha.

"GOOD MORNING DADDY!" all the little kids chorused looking at the lump. Their gazes switch to Kagome.

"Um..good...morn..ing" she said, fidgetting under their gaze.

"GOOD MORNING MOMMY!" they all said loudly.

"Why don't you six, go and pick out clothes for school." came the familiar male's voice.

"OKAY!" they chorused again and scramebled off the bed and out of the room. Kagome watched them go with a pale face. They had called her '**mommy**'. She was a mom of sextuplets? They weren't idenical, she could see that but..six of them?

She jumped out of her thought's when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She didn't realise when she was watching the kids go that she turned onto her side. She also didn't notice that the '**lump**' had moved closer to her. She stiffened when she felt the other arm wrap around her waist, bringing her to the body of the lump.

"Good morning, love." came the very, VERY familiar male's voice. Kagome gave a surprised gasp when she felt lips kiss her neck. The male lump chuckled at her gasp and kissed her neck again.

"Um..um..um.." came the very intelligent reply of Kagome. He was kissing her neck. It felt weird and yet nice at the same time. It wasn't helping her think though. Her eye's nearly bugged out of her head when she felt fangs nip her skin.

"You know, it takes the kids about 20 minutes to pick out clothes." the male lump said in a suggesting way as he nipped her neck again, then ran his tongue across where he nipped.

Kagome gave an '_**eep**_' and pulled away from the arms. She fell out of the bed and landed face first on the floor. She laid there trying to think, calm her heart and slow her breathing. She heard another chuckle,

"Why'd you do that?" the male asked. Kagome knew that voice. She knew that voice all to well. That voice called her wench, stupid, weak, a lot of other things but, never 'love'. Slowly she looked up at the male that was leaning a little over the bed.

The first thing she noticed was long white hair was draping over her head, like a vail. Next she noticed was golden eyes looking at her. Then she looked at the face, her mouth fell open in shock.

Inuyasha was smiling down at her, his eyes shining with laughter and love. She watched as his smile turned into a frown and his eyes go from shining with laughter and love to, dimming to worry and confused.

"Is something wrong Kagome? Are you feeling alright?" he asked her. Kagome's mouth wouldn't work and her throat felt very dry at the moment. She watched as Inuyasha sniffed at her,

"You don't smell sick." he said, then he reached a clawed hand out and touched her forehead. "You don't feel warm either." he looked at her as he took his hand away. "Maybe you just need to wake up a little more. You look a little pale." he pulled the blankets away from him and sat up in the bed. Kagome blushed and looked away. He wasn't wearing a shirt, he had red checked pj pants on but no shirt.

"Or maybe you need to eat first. I'll go start breakfast. Why don't you go and get the kids." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the dresser, took out a white shirt, pulled it on then walked out of the room.

Kagome sat on the floor beyond confused. Inuyasha was in her bed with no shirt. He called her 'love' and started kissing her neck and nipping it. She had six kids. Two with white hair and gray-ish/blue eyes, two with black hair and gold eyes, and then two with gray-ish hair and violet eyes.

She looked at her left hand when she noticed her right hand was playing with something metal on her ring finger. It was a gold ring with a nice sized diamond on it. Kagome gasped. Inuyasha was her husband? She was married to the inu-hanyou and had kids with him. No wonder why the kids looked like him.

She stood up and looked at her own pjs. They were plain and blue. She frowned. Why did everyone else get cool looking pj's but her? Walking out the door she looked around. This was her home in the future. But why was she in her mothers room and not hers? Sighing she headed for the stares.

When she got into the kitchen she was surprised to see Inuyasha making pancakes. She stood there gaping at him. When did he learn how to cook pancakes? Let alone cook on the stove?

Sensing eyes on him Inuyasha turned around and smiled at Kagome. She only stared at him in shock.

"Did you get the kids?" he asked, he watched as she blinked then shake her head.

"Okay..I'll go get them. How about you finish making the pancakes?" He watched her nod and walk over to the stove and start putting the pancake mix into the pan.

Kagome heard him walk out of the kitchen and shook her head. This whole thing was starting to get to her. What happened? One minute she was in the feudal era sleeping and then the next she was waking up in a bed with Inuyasha and six kids!

She needed to talk to her mom or maybe Sango..yeah those two would help. Without thinking Kagome set two pancaked on each plate except one. On that one she put six pancakes. She put the pan into the sink and let it sink into the water. Then she grabbed three of the plates and put them on the table. She went back grabbed three more set them on the table then grabbed the last two and set them on the table.

After setting down the plates she stared. How did she know how many pancakes they would want? She looked up when she heard what sounded like a stampeed coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. the little kids were talking to one another and running to their chairs.

They sat down and started eating. She saw Inuyasha enter and sit down in his chair. She followed suit and sat down. They kids were talking about kindergarden,

"So that must mean their..five right?" Kagome asked herself.

"Yeah mommy. We had our birthdays last mouth." The little girl with black hair said.

"No Takara. You guys had your birthdays two months ago." Inuyasha said.

"Oh yeah!" Takara giggled and continued eating. Kagome looked at the girl. How had she heard? She was pretty sure she whispered it. Did they have hearing like Inuyasha?

"Mommy are you taking us to school today?" the little boy with gray- ish hair asked stuffing some pancakes into his mouth.

"Uh.." Kagome said,

"No Makoto. I'll be taking you to school today. Mommy doesn't seem to be feeling well this morning." Inuyasha said to the boy and gave a sideways glance to Kagome. Instintly the six little ones stopped eating and stared at Kagome.

"Not feeling well?" Zora asked sounding sad. Kagome guessed she was Zora because she remember that Zora and Zale had the white hair.

"Are we still going to the fudel area?" the little boy with black hair asked.

Kagome nodded her head. She needed to talk to Sango so of course they were still going.

"Of course...Toshiro?" she half asked. She knew that Zale had white hair and Makoto had grayish hair, so that must have meant that Toshiro had black hair.

"Oh goody!" The little girl with grayish hair said.

_'She must be Mitsu_.' Kagome thought since she already knew who the other two were by looks she guessed who she was.

"Hey daddy! Mrs. Kemento is going to be dropping off Tenchi today." Makoto said. Kagome saw Inuyasha stiffen and scowl at his pancakes.

"Why is she dropping Tenchi off? What about Mr. Kemento?" Inuyasha asked his son.

"Tenchi said that his daddy had to go to work early today." Zale said before Makoto could.

"Who's Mrs. Kemento?" Kagome asked, her curiousity getting the better of her. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"She's your bosses wife." He said to her.

"Oh. I knew that. heh..heh." Kagome laughed nerviously. She had no clue she had a boss..let alone a job.

"Uncle Souta said that she wants to roll around in the hay with daddy." Toshiro said as he finished his food. Inuyasha started choking on his food, when he had air again he asked

"What?"

"Uncle Souta said that she want-" Mitsu was cut off by Inuyasha

"I know what he said Mitsu. I'm gonna teach that uncle of your's a thing or two about what he says around you kids." he said angrily.

What Toshiro said was having a different effect on Kagome. For some strange reason she knew what that meant and was not at all happy about it. Sooo..Mrs. Kemento wanted to sleep with her husban huh? Well she'll show Mrs. Kemento a thing a two..those two things would be called fist and kick.

"Uh oh! Mommy has that look again and she's growling!" Zora giggled.

"Kagome. Calm down. Mrs Kemento won't be able to do anything. Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said. Kagome had stopped growling when Zora spoke, but still looked a little ticked off.

"Okay munchkins! Go up stairs and brush your teeth. It's almost time to go to school." Inuyasha said to the little ones. They all got up and ran up stairs. Inuyasha stood up and gathered the plates and put them into the sink.

"I'm going up stairs to change." he said and walked out of the kitchen/dining room. When he left Kagome snorted. Why had she got all worked up about Mrs. Kemento? She shouldn't be jealous of her! Kagome sighed and got up. She was about to go up stairs when the little 'munchkins' came running down, followed by Inuyasha in black baggy jeans. He still had the same white shirt on.

"Go get your stuff" he said to them. Kagome watched as Inuyasha grabbed some prayer beads and put them on. Kagome gasped in surprise.(she was doing that alot) Inuyasha's hair was shortening! And his ears were turning into human ears. She looked at his hands and found out he no longer had claws but normal looking human nails.

He looked human! Though he still had his white hair but short (like hojo's) and gold eyes. He smiled a toothy smile at her and she saw he didn't have fangs either.

"How the heck...?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Bye mommy!" Zale said as he ran up to her and hugged her legs. He was soon followed by five others.

"BYE MOMMY!" they all said and hugged her legs. Kagome almost fell, but steadied herself. They all let go and ran outside.

"Um..bye!" Kagome jumped for the second time that day when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She felt Inuyasha rest his chin on her shoulder and breathe in.

"Bye, love. When I get back how about you and me take a shower?" he asked her as he kissed her neck.

"Together?" Kagome sqeaked. He was making, thinking hard again.

"Mmmhmm. Since the kids will be gone.." he said as he gave a quick nip and lick. He let go of her and walked in front of her. Smiling at her blush he gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked out the front door. Kagome stood there in shock for a moment. She felt her legs moving to the door and walk out till she was standing on the front walk.

She watched Inuyasha and the little ones walk down the shine stairs. After they were out of eye site Kagome went back into the house and closed the door.

"I'm must be going insane or something!" Kagome cried out. She really, really, REALLY needed to talk to Sango or her mom. But where the heck was her mom? This was her mom's house after all...wasn't it? She rubbed her head when she felt a headache coming on.

"I'll do take a shower before Inuyasha comes back. Then maybe I wont.." Kagome blushed bright red at that thought and walked upstairs to her mothers room. Kagome undressed out of her pj's, turned on the shower and jumped in.

After washing her hair she got out and grabbed a towel. She walked out of the bathroom and into her mom's room. She walked over to the dresser and pulled a draw open. Underwear, panties and bra's. She grabbed her bra and panties. She was about to put them on when she heard,

"Aw, Kag! We were suppost to take one together." Inuyasha voice said behind her. Kagome turned around with a start and looked at Inuyasha. Kagome quickly pulled the towel over her body.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" She yelled. But all she got was a blank look from Inuyasha.

"Wrong necklace. That one disappeared remember?" he asked her.

"Turn around please."

"But we still need to take a shower." he said as he reach for the towel. Kagome took a step back,

"What do you mean _we_. I already took mine." she tightened her hold on her towel.

Kagome's eyes went wide. She no longer had control of him! What if he turned full-demon? How would she be able to protect herself or her kids!

Smelling fear come from Kagome, Inuyasha walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. He felt Kagome stiffen.

"Kagome. What the heck is wrong?" he asked "You have been acting weird all morning! Now I smell fear. Tell me what's wrong. Please Kag."

Kagome blinked into Inuyasha chest. He just said '_please_'.

_'Well since he asked so nicely_.' she thought

"I don't remember any of this." came her muffled answer. Inuyasha pulled from the hug and looked at her.

"What do you mean you don't remember any of this?"

"I mean, I don't remember marrying you! I don't remember having sextuplets. I don't remember anything!" she half shouted, "All I know was that I was sleeping in the forest with you, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara in the feudal era before I woke up!" she was crying now. "We had just found a demon with a jewel shard and you killed it. Then we were heading home and everyone said they were tired, so we set up camp and we all fell asleep!"

Inuyasha brought her into a tight hug. Trying to soothe her and make her stop crying. He still hated seeing her cry.

"Sssh Kag. Ssh. It's okay. Just calm down." he ran his fingers through her hair and she started to calm. When she stopped crying he pulled from the hug again and looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her face was still pale looking.

Kagome gave a sniff and looked down. Eyes going wide she gave out a squeak and pulled completely from his arms and quickly picked up the towel and wrapped it around her body. She looked up at Inuyasha and saw him smiling. She frowned

"If you turn around please. I could get dressed." she said to him.

"How about I go take my shower and then we go to mom's after we're dressed?" he asked her. She nodded. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, got undressed and hoped in.

Kagome heard the shower start and figured it was now the time to get dressed. She dressed quickly and left the room. She walked down the strairs and into the family room. She was going to see her mom soon and then everything would be fine...right?

* * *

**A/n:** Kagome hasn't figured out she's in love with Inuyasha yet(what episode was that in anyway?). So this is all not a happy moment for her and is very, very weird. She hasn't met Ayame either..but she knows Kouga. 

So, yeah I know what you're thinking _SIX OF THEM?_ Well, yes! Lol. I was thinking fo something like a _litter of puppies_. But mostly because I wanted to put Inuyasha's and Kagome's looks together, in what I think would look cool.

**Zora** and **Zale** have: _White Hair and Blue/gray coloredEyes. _That's, as I'm sure you have guess. Is Inuyasha's hair and Kagome's eyes (In the manga, Kagome has blue/greyish coloring eyes.) Think that it's like the _sky peeking through some white fluffy clouds_.

**Takara** and **Toshiro** have: _Black Hair and Golden colored Eyes. _This is also, kind of an obvious one. This is Kagome's hair and Inuyasha's eyes. Think of this one like it's _Darkness, but there's hope shining through_.

**Mitsu** and **Makoto** have: _Grey-ish Hair and Violet colored Eyes. _This one is a little out there. But, this is Inuyasha's hair (white) _plus_ Kagome's hair (black) _with_ Inuyasha's human sides eyes. This ones like _Artistic, and rare. Throw in some sadden grey, but add just a hint ofa brilliant shade of violet and you get a master piece._

I tried finding names that could go with the little ones personality. So, here's the meaning of their names.

**Zora **means: _Light Of Dawn_

**Zale **means: _Strength Of The Sea_

**Mitsu **means: _Shine; Reflect_

**Makoto **means: _Good; Sincere_

**Takara **means: _Treasure; Precious Gift_

**Toshiro **means: _Talented; Intelligent_

So, there we have it!

Untill next time!

-**MoonStar18**


	2. Wedding

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Inuyasha and Co., but I do own Zora, Zale, Mitsu, Makoto, Toshiro and Takara.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**_Wedding_**

* * *

Kagome was twiddling with her ring again when Inuyasha came down the stairs wearing the same black baggy jeans, but with a red t-shirt. His hair was long and he had his doggy-ears back. He gave her a soft smile and put on the prayer-bead necklace. Which magically made him look like a human with short white hair and gold eyes. 

"Ready to go to mom's, Kag?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome gave him a puzzled look. Why was he calling her mom..mom? Shrugging Kagome stood up and nodded. They walked to the front door and put their shoes on.

As they were walking down the Shine stairs, Inuyasha reached his hand out and grabbed hers. Intertwinding their fingers together he lead her to her mom's _new_ house.

Her mom's house was a big two story with a beautiful front yard filled with flowers.

"Why and when did mom move from the Shrine?" Kagome asked as the walked to the front door.

"You really don't remember anything do you?" Inuyasha asked sadly, "Well after we got married she thought it would be best if we got the Shrine because of the well. So she moved to this house with Souta 2 weeks after our marriage and mating." he told her as he opened the front door and walked in.

"Marriage AND Mating?" Kagome asked him, he nodded.

"Mating and getting married are two different things Kagome. One binds us till death and the other binds us forever." he told her. Kagome looked up at him confused. How could one be till death and the other be forever? Her thoughts were interupted when she heard her mother call

"Kagome? Inuyasha? Is that you! I'm in the kitchen!"

Inuyasha led Kagome into the kitchen and upon seeing her mom she burst out crying and ran to her hugging her mother like she was her life line. Inuyasha frowned, he was worried and scared. She didn't remember being his and she was crying again. He didn't like these feelings very much.

"Kagome, dear! What's wrong?" her mother ask surprise.

"Oh mom! I'm so confused!" Kagome cried. Her mom looked over at Inuyasha and saw his frown.

"Inuyasha be a dear and go to the store for me. The list is on the counter." she told him, knowing Kagome wanted to talk to her alone. Inuyasha was about to protest that she was his mate and he should take care of her, but decided against it. As soon as **mom** told him to go, he could feel Kagome calm down.

"Alright." was all he said as he grabbed the list and some money and walked out of the Kitchen.

After he left her mom pulled away from Kagome's death grip and looked at her daughter.

"Hunny what's wrong?" she asked Kagome.

"I don't remember anything mom!" Kagome cried. "Not a thing! I don't remember getting married or mated or having six little kids!"

"Are...you serious?" her mom asked and felt her spirit fall as she saw her daughter nod her head sadly.

"Oh hunny. Maybe we should see the doctor."

"No! Mom let me speak first." Kagome said quickly. She never really liked doctors. Her mother nodded and Kagome told her about the last thing she remembered. And how she woke up finding Inuyasha in bed with her and her having sextuplets. After she finished she mother sighed,

"I don't understand it either Kagome." she said as she shook her head.

"Mom?" Kagome asked. Her mom looked at her with a sweet, caring smile only a mother could give. "Could you tell me what happened? Like, how I got married or how I had the sextuplets..please? Maybe it'll jog my memory."

"Well alright. It was a couple of weeks after you defeated that nasty Naraku demon." her mother began, but was cut off by Kagome.

"We defeated Naraku!" she asked with excitment. Her mother nodded,

"I'm not sure how you defeated him though, all I know is that after 2 weeks Inuyasha came to me and Souta and asked for your hand in marriage." her mother put on a dreamy smile. "He told us that he wanted to get our permission first before he asked you. And of course Souta and I told him that he had better marry you!" she laughed,

"But..but what about Kikyo?" Kagome asked frownling slightly.

"Oh the woman that was suppost to look like you?" her mother asked and Kagome nodded. "Oh she died in the battle against Naraku."

"Oh..did..did Inuyasha marry me because I look like her?" Kagome asked softly.

"Oh no! He truelly loved you, and still does. He wanted to marry Kagome not Kikyo. He said so in his vows at the wedding." her mother laughed at Kagome's face.

"Well, after we told him he could marry you, he waited two days before he asked. It was so cute and sweet the way he asked. He sat outside on the tree and waited for you to come home from school. I had Souta stay home that day and keep a watch out for you so we could see him ask you."

"When he came up the Shrine steps, Inuyasha lept down from the tree and Souta called for me to come and watch. We opened the window so we could hear."

"'Kagome?' he started out and then knelt down on his left knee. 'Will you do me the honor of being my wife, my life, and being mine?' You started to cry. And him thinking that he upset you quickly stood up and hugged you. He asked you what was wrong and you said that you were just sooo happy. Which confused him."

"He asked you why you were crying if you were happy. And you said that sometimes people cry when their happy. He pulled from the hug and looked at you and asked again if you wanted to be his. And you shouted _**YES**_! and hugged him. He quickly hugged back with the biggest grin I've ever seen on that boy." her mother gave a sweet sigh.

"We started to plan your wedding and you said you wished that Sango could be your maid of honor and that you had some kind of..thing to make Inuyasha look human but still have all his demon abilities. You also wished that your past friends could come at least once a month into the future to visit you."

"That jewel around your neck started to glow, which surprised both of us and I asked what that was about. You shrugged and said you didn't know. So we ignored it and continued to plan your wedding."

"Then one day a little boy with a fluffy tail came into our house shouting for you. You came down stairs to find the little boy and asked/said _Shippo_? _How did you get here?_ he said that he fell down the well and all of a sudden appeared here in this time. You just stared at him for a moment before you gasped and looked at the jewel that was around your neck."

"Then you said, _So that's why it glowed! It took my wishes without me knowing!_ You ran back upstairs then ran back down holding out prayer- beads. You said that you had found those laying next to your head and didn't know what they were for untill now."

"You ran out of the house, bringing Shippo with you and ran to the well and went into the feudal era. When you came back you had brought Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and a human looking Inuyasha. You showed them around the house and introduced them to us."

"They stayed for dinner then went back to the feudal era and weren't coming back till next month. As the month started to pass we had already gather the songs you would be playing at your wedding, we had already sent out invitations and now we were buying your wedding dress and Inuyasha tux. After we picked out a beautiful flowing white dress and vail we went cake shopping."

"When the time came the **gang** came and we took them shopping for the wedding. We bought Sango a lovely pink maid of honor dress. Miroku got a tux and so did Shippo. We practist the steps and everything for wedding."

"They left again and weren't coming back till the wedding day. When that day came on June 11th 1999 it was..so..wonderful!" Her mother sniffled and wiped a tear away at the memory.

"Oh!" her mom suddenly cried, "I'll let you watch it! We have the copy of the video from your wedding!" her mom grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her into the tv room. Kagome sat down on the couch as her mom put the video in the VCR, turned on the tv and pressed play.

Kagome watched as the camera turned on and heard Souta's voice sound out.

Camera's point of view

"Is it on? Okay!" Souta cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gents! This video is going to be the..Oh mom do I have to say this?" Souta asked turning the camera on his mom.

"Yes Souta!" his mom said as she straightened her red dress out.

"Fine..This video is going to be the 'loving' memory of Kagome's and Inuyasha's wedding. June 11th 1999. Right now everyone is getting ready. The ceremony won't be starting till.." the camera looked at Souta's watch, "30 minutes."

"Souta, why don't you go talk to some of the guest." Souta's mom's voice rang out from somewhere out of view. The camera started moving and turing from side to side as if looking for someone. Then the camera landed on a very nervious human looking Inuyasha. Standing by him was Miroku and Shippo. All three were wearing black tuxedos.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Souta's voice yelled gathering their attention. The camera started moving towards them till it was right by them.

"What is this contraption?" Miroku asked as the carmera landed on him. His face held wonder and curiousity.

"This is a video camera." Souta replied. "It um...do you know what record means?" he asked Miroku.

"Yeah." Came Inuyasha's voice. "I told them about the video camera when I found out about it." The camera turned to Inuyasha. He gave a wide smile then looked away.

"Oh. Interesting, very interesting." Miroku said.

"Well, I'm going to go look for other people now. Why don't you guys go to the alter." Souta's voice said as he walked away. As he walked he came upon his mom and Sango. Sango was wearing a pink, slim dress. Her hair was up in a bun and had flowers around it. She was holding a small bouquet of yellow flowers.

"Hey mom! Hey Sango!" Souta called. Sango looked over and waved at the camera with a smile.

"So what'ja doin'?" Souta asked setting the camera on his mom.

"We're waiting for your sisters to come out! Kagome! It's almost time!" his mom called to Kagome who was in a room.

"Hey mom take the camera! I gotta get ready to take Kagome down the isle." Souta said as the camera wiggled about and then settled on his face. Her gave a smile and two thumbs up then ran to the main doors.

"Well I need to go to my seat. Tell Kagome to come out now if she want's to get married." Souta's and Kagome's mom said as she walked away. She entered the chapel room and took a seat next to a man with long flowing white hair and cold looking eye's. Next to him was a little girl around the age of 8 with black hair.

**

* * *

Back to Kagome

* * *

**

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru was at my wedding?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, after we defeated Naraku he became..more pleasant. I think Rin is making him soft." came Inuyasha's voice. Kagome turned around on the couch and saw Inuyasha leaning against the door way with a smirk.

"That little girl next to him is Rin, I'm guessing." Kagome said to him. She watched Inuyasha nod and then walk over to the couch.

"Can I sit here?" he asked as he pointed to a spot next to Kagome. Kagome blushed and nodded. Inuyasha smiled at her and took his seat.

"Something I'm not getting though. Where did is moon shape thingie go and the strips that were on his face go?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"You know the necklace you gave me to make me look human, but still have my demon abilities?" he asked her and he held up the necklace. Kagome shook her head and he sighed.

"Well..anyways. You gave him and Shippo one as well. Shippo uses it once a month and Sesshomaru after the wedding never used his again."

"Oh. Why is his hair long then?" she asked.

"He said he refused to have short hair. I guess the necklace knew that and decided to keep his hair long." Inuyasha shrugged. "He also refused to wear a tuxedo or any of the future clothes so that's why he still dressed like that." he said as he pointed to Sesshomaru on tv, who was trying not to notice the camera.

"Oh look there's me!" Inuyasha smiled as they watched him walking up the isle and to the alter. He looked around and drew in a deep breath. "I was so nervous." Inuyasha's smile grew as he watched himself.

**

* * *

****Camera again

* * *

**

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! It's starting!" Rin squealed when the doors opened to reveal, Shippo holding a pillow that had two rings on it. He started walking out followed by Miroku and Sango. They were followed by a little girl throwing flowers around.

The camera followed them as they walked up to the alter. The camera focused a minute on Inuyasha as he stood up straighter with a big grin on his face as the music began and look towards the main doors. The camera quickly went to the main doors.

There standing was Kagome and Souta. Kagome's dress was a beautiful white dress that had little flowers around the hem. Kagome had a vail covering her face, but you could see she was smiling. Kagome was holding a big bouquet of pink flowers and had one arm wrapped around Souta's arm.

They started walking down the isle. Through the vail you could see that Kagome was only looking at Inuyasha. Each step she took her smile grew. When she and Souta reached the Alter, Souta let go of her arm and pulled up her vail. Gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her to Inuyasha. Then sat down next to his mom.

Inuyasha and Kagome took the steps up and stood before the minister. The music stopped and the minister began.

"We are gathered here today..."

* * *

**Kagome**

* * *

Kagome felt a tear run down her cheek. She had a beautiful wedding. She could see that her camera self was very much in love with Inuyasha. Her friends stood by their side and even Sesshomaru showed. Naraku was defeated and Kikyo was out of the picture. She wished she could remember how it all happened, but nothing was coming to her.**

* * *

****Camera

* * *

**

"Now they will say their vows." The Minister said. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and gave a wobbly smile.

"Kagome. When I first saw you I must admit..I wasn't to fond of you. But my feelings soon started to change. You were the only person who treated me like I was a person. You didn't care what I looked like, or how I acted...sometimes." quiet laughter was heard in the crowd, "You excepted me for you I am."

"And you stayed with me when you could have left many times. Even after I pushed you away, you came back to me. You showed me how to care and you taught me that I could open my heart and trust again. You showed me friendship, in many shapes and forms." Chuckles were heard from Miroku and Sango.

"You also taught me love. You showed me and told me that you loved me and would stay with me forever. Even when I told you that I was going to go with Kikyo." Inuyasha took a deep breath and his bottom lip quivered. "I know I hurt you with those words and I'm sorry." he took another breath trying to calm his voice that was wavering slightly

"I also know you thought that even if I got together with you, it would be because you look like Kikyo." now Inuyasha eyes were watery.

"I'm here today to tell you. That I love Kagome, not Kikyo. I'm here to marry Kagome Higurashi who brought me back into this world and loved me. I give my word that I will protect you, cherish you and love you. Forever." a single tear fell from his eyes and he smiled at Kagome.

"That was so sweet." came Kagome's mom's voice. "It made me cry."

Now it was Kagome's turn to say her vows. Kagome had started crying when Inuyasha said his vows, and was trying to stop as she spoke.

"Inuyasha." she took a breath,

* * *

**Kagome**

* * *

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He looked over at her and smile. Without thinking Kagome lunged herself at him and threw her arms around him. She felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her as she cryed into his shirt. He loved her, really loved her. For some reason that made her unbelievably happy. 

Inuyasha smile at Kagome's head. He could feel she was very happy and that made him happy. Maybe she was starting to remember again? He felt Kagome pulled away and he looked down at her. She gave a small smile and looked back at the tv.

**

* * *

****Camera

* * *

**

"And I'll cherish and love you forever." Kagome finished. Then she and Inuyasha turned to the Minister as he began to talk.

"The Rings please." he asked and Shippo stepped foward. Inuyasha put the diamond ring on Kagome's finger and Kagome put the gold ring on Inuyasha's

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi! You may kiss the bride." the Minister annouced. The crowd cheered as Inuyasha and Kagome kissed. The camera followed the as the walked down the isle and out the main doors. Then the camera shut off. When it back on it was Souta who had it.

"Okay. First I wan't to say is Inuyasha. Take good car of my sister! If you ever hurt her I'll hunt you down and kill you. Now that, that's said...CONGRADUATIONS!" Souta yelled. "I've always wanted a big brother and now I have one!"

"Now let's go talk to some folks and have them give their congrats!" Souta said as he walked up to Miroku. "Hey Miroku say something to Kagome and Inuyasha about getting married."

"Well, I'm very happy you two are together. It's about time too! I was begining to think that maybe you two would never get together. Congraduations, and Inuyasha? Take good care of Lady Kagome. Oh and have fun tonight" Miroku said to the camera with a wink, back fell to the floor when a fist came from somewhere. Then the camera set on Sango

"Oh me? Okay. Kagome and Inuyasha I'm sooo happy for you two! Kagome you are like a sister to me and it's good to know that you have someone who loves you and will protect you. Inuyasha you are like a brother and I care about you. Take good care of yourself and Kagome." Sango said.

**

* * *

****Kagome

* * *

**

Kagome giggled and blushed at all the thing's everyone was saying. Without realising it she cuddled up next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled at the things people were saying.

**

* * *

****Camera

* * *

**

"Okay now is the time where the Bride and Groom dance!" Souta's voice said "Kagome spent HOURS teaching Inuyasha how to dance, so let's see how it goes." The camera followed Inuyasha and Kagome onto the dance floor. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his and put his arm around her waist as Kagome put her hand on his shoulder.

The music began to play. It was _'Forever and For Always'_ by Shania Twain. Not really a slow song, but a nice one to dance to.

When the song ended another began but it was an upbeat one so everyone got on the dance floor and danced.

After an hour of dancing everyone sat around the table and watched as Inuyasha and Kagome cut the cake. And fed one another.

"Well it's time to wave Inuyasha and Kagome off." Souta's voice said. The camera fixed on the group of people by the doors waiting to say goodbye to the newlyweds. They only had to wait about 5 minutes before Kagome and Inuyasha appeared. Everyone cheered and said their goodbye as Inuyasha and Kagome got into the car and drove away.

"Well, that was Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding. I hope you enjoyed watching this. Goodbye and Good night." With that said Souta turned off the Camera.

* * *

**A/n**: Ugh..this chapter stunk :sighs: I couldn't think of any other way to put it though. I redid this chapter about 20 times and it still came out stupid. I really don't like this chapter but oh well. 

Untill next time!

-**MoonStar18**


	3. Beep, Beep

**A/N**: A chapter..YAY! And no not the mating chapter. Decided not to really do that one. :shrugs: hope none of you mind, if you do I'll write one. This is the longest chapter I have EVER writen for ANY of my stories..way cool..lol. 

To see why my stories take forever just go to my profile page and skim down till you see Important Notice or Stories. And! I answered some of the questions some of you asked, that it also on my profile page if you want to see my answers.

Beta-reader! Please say hello to Cryxxy-chan who did an awesome-possum job correcting my mistakes!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Inuyasha and Co., And I don't own the song 'Beep, Beep' that is by the Playmates. But, I do own whatever characters I make up, so please don't use them without my okay. Thank You.

* * *

**ChapterThree:**

**Beep, Beep**

* * *

When the movie ended all Kagome could do was smile. That was such a sweet and wonderful wedding. And it was hers! She giggled thinking about what some of the thing's people said as they were giving their congratulation's. She looked at the black screen of the TV, and frowned. Something was missing, but she couldn't put her finger on it. 

Sighing, she cuddled up more to the warm body that was next to her.

"So...do you remember anything yet?" Inuyasha asked looking at her. Kagome sat up when remembering that the warm body happened to be Inuyasha's, then shook her head to answer his question.

"Oh..." Inuyasha sighed. _'How can I get her to remember?_' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing. The ringing happened to be coming from his pocket.

"You have a cell phone?" Kagome asked in amazement. "Not fair! I'm from this time and don't even have a cell phone!" Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, going into a pout. Upon hearing Inuyasha's chuckle she glanced at him and saw him taking out the cell phone.

"It's not mine, Kag. It's your's. Before I came back from the store I went home and got your cell phone when I remembered you didn't bring it with you," Inuyasha said handing the ringing phone to her. Kagome gave a squeal of delight, grabbed the phone and answered it quickly thinking it was one of her friends.

"Hello!" she chirped.

"Kagome?" Came a male's voice. Kagome blinked, why would a male have her number? Maybe it was Hojo?

"Yes, this is she," Kagome replied.

"Oh good. I want you to come in today. I need to talk to you." The male's voice said.

"Um...who is this?" she asked.

"This is Benjiro Kemento." the male said surprised, "Your boss."

"Oh! I'm sorry, sir...I uh..didn't recognize your voice." Kagome gave off a nervous laugh. That sounded like a good excuse...didn't it?

"Sir? Kagome are you feeling well? You haven't called me 'Sir' since your first day here." Benjiro said, "And you didn't recognize my voice? I talk to you everyday how could you not recognize it?" He continued. "Well, anyways I need you to come in today. We have to talk. It's really important."

"Um..okay."

"Good. See you soon. Meet me in my office. Bye." With that he hung up his phone and left Kagome staring at her's. She had to go see the boss she forgot she had, in a place that she had no clue she worked at.

"I'll take you there. Since...from the look you're giving your phone you have no idea where his office is." Inuyasha said as he stood up and helped her up. Kagome frowned, she didn't like not remembering anything. It made her feel helpless. Sighing she followed him into the kitchen and said goodbye to her mom and then left.

"So..what is Benjiro Kemento like?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"He's an idiot." Inuyasha said in a near growl. Kagome looked at him, he didn't look too happy. She smiled. Now that was a face she recognized. That was the face Inuyasha gave everytime Kouga came to see her. Though at that time he had fangs, long hair and cute little doggy-ears that she was beginning to miss and not human teeth, short hair and human ears.

"Well, other than being an idiot, what is he like?" she asked again.

"He thinks he's really smart, and..what do you call it?" he asked more to himself than her, "I think you called it 'hot stuff' once. Well he thinks he's some 'hot stuff.' " he snorted. He never understood that line. Why did he think he was hot? He never looked hot to him...shaking his head he sighed. He lived in and out of this time for 8 years now and he still didn't get most of it.

Kagome laughed. Her boss thought he was 'hot stuff'? She laughed again. Calming her laughter she asked him another question.

"Why do I work for him? I mean...what's my job?"

"You're his aassistant," he said as he walked faster. The quicker they got there, the quicker they would be able to leave _Mr. Kemento_.

Kagome stared in amazement at the tall building she just happened to work in. She followed Inuyasha inside and into the elevator and then to the 12th floor.

Inuyasha pointed to the door to the far left and told her that he would stay by the elevator so they could leave quickly when she came out. She nodded and headed for the door.

"Oh hello Mrs. Higurashi! How are you today?" The young woman at the desk that was by the door greeted her.

"Good..." Kagome smiled. "I'm here to see Mr..er..I mean Benjiro."

"Oh yes, he said he wanted to see you. Go right on in." The young woman said and waved as Kagome opened the door and entered her bosses office.

"Ah! Good to see you Kagome!" came a male's voice to her right. She looked over to see a blond-haired, blue-eyed man grinning boyishly at her. Kagome blinked. This was her boss? He looked to be about 25, maybe 26 years old! How did she peg this job? Kagome frowned...exactly what was his job? And what was her job? She knew she was his 'assistant', but of what?

"I called you in today and I'm sorry for doing it because I know it's your day off and all...BUT! The Choshi's want us to have our company re- model their house!" Benjiro cheered.

"Oh? Really?" Kagome gave a little confused cheer. "Yay..." Benjiro frowned at her.

"You remember the Choshi's right?" he asked. Kagome shook her head and he gaped at her,

"They're one of the richest families in Japan! And they asked us to re-model their house! US! Kagome! Re-model their house! That means the company will hit the slots when we finished the Choshi's house!" He practically yelled. "And that means we get promoted!"

Kagome's eyes grew wide, so that was his job! He remodeled houses and she was his assistant!  
_'How cool!_' she squealed in her head. Her little squealed was short lived when she felt hands grab hers. She looked down and saw that Benjiro was holding her hands in his.

"It'll be perfect!" Benjiro cheered as kept his hold on her hands, "If we get promoted, we would get more people to call in for us; if we get more people to call in, then we get to spend more time together at work or on business trips!"

"That's...nice." Kagome said as she tried to get her hands back. It didn't feel right, him holding her hands. It felt wrong, very wrong. Something was wrong! He wouldn't let go of her hands and was starting to move into her 'personal space'.

"We can work a little...closer Kagome." Benjiro said while sliding his arm around her waist to bring her closer to him. Kagome stiffened, what was he doing! She was married!

"I have a husband and six kids!" Kagome blurted out. Benjiro shrugged and gave a coy smile.

"And I have a wife and a kid, whats your point?" Kagome gaped at him. He was willing to cheat on his wife like this? She gasped, did it mean that she was having an affair? It made her feel sick, was she cheating on Inuyasha? To all the heaven's above she prayed she wasn't.

"You're a very beautiful woman Kagome, I have feelings for you and I'm hoping you feel the same about me." Benjiro leaned in and was about to kiss her when the growl of a voice stopped him.

"Believe me, she doesn't." Inuyasha growled from the office door. He came to check on Kagome went he felt her horrified emotion.

"You brought your husband with you?" Benjiro asked as he quickly let go of Kagome and was behind his desk before she could even blink. Funny how one simple human could move so fast when he's terrified of an angry husband.

"Wrong again. I brought her." Inuyasha said as he went to Kagome's side. "If she wasn't here Benjiro..." Inuyasha growled out threateningly as he grabbed Kagome, "Let's go, Kag." Kagome followed him out of the office and into the elevator before the doors closed Benjiro shouted out "See ya later Kagome!" making Inuyasha grip her arm tighter and growl.

After they walked out of the building Inuyasha let go of her arm, he still looked angry though. Kagome on the other hand was still feeling sick to her stomach, was she or was she not cheating on her favorite inu-hanyou?

"Inuyasha?" she called his name quietly to gather his attention. His sharp gaze almost made her loose the courage to ask about Benjiro. He was really angry at what Benjiro did. What would he do if he thought she was cheating? Gathering up her courage she decided to ask.

"Am I...would you know if I was..cheat-cheating on you?" At the confused look he gave her she decided to rephrase the question. "Um...would you know if I was..." She paused _'Think Kagome think! What did Inuyasha call it when demons decided to mate? Oh mating! Duh..'_

"Would I know if you what Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped at her, getting tired of waiting.

"Would you know if I was um..mating with someone else?" she quickly asked. All Inuyasha could do was gape at her. Kagome watched his face as it went from shock to a very angry and violent look. Kagome gave an 'eep' when Inuyasha quicky lifted her up bridlestyle and dashed down the street. Kagome looked around trying to see what all the blur objects were, Inuyasha was really moving fast. The next thing she knew she was dumped onto a bed. She tried to clear her head of its dizziness from the speed. When it was cleared she looked up to see that very angry face of Inuyasha.

"Would I know if you were mating with someone else!" Inuyasha practically shouted. "What makes you think that you are? Did Benjiro tell you that you two were! Damn it, Kagome! What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome cringed away from him.

"I-I don't know! Stop yelling at me!" She shouted back at him. It wasn't fair for him to shout at her! She didn't know what was going on. For all she knew she could be cheating on Inuyasha with Benjiro.

"Do you think that if you were mating with someone else that that someone else would still be ALIVE?" Inuyasha was fuming. How could she think of herself as that low? Stupid Benjiro, he knew Benjiro was after his mate. He had been since the first time he saw Kagome. Kagome had always refused his affections and flat out told him she love Inuyasha and she would never be with him.

"You would KILL him?" Kagome asked astonished, "How would you know who it was?"

"I would smell him on you Kagome. Even if you took a shower to try and cover the smell, I would still smell that you were with someone. Also, being as we mated I can tell if you were with someone as well." At the extremely confused look on her face, he let out a heavy sigh and sat on the bed with her.

"You can tell?" she asked, Inuyasha nodded.

"How?"

"When we mated, our souls mated. Upon doing that, they let me feel what you were feeling. When you're sad and you try not to show it, I can feel it. If you're mad and you're not talking to me and you pretend you aren't mad, I can tell if you were, just by feeling what you were feeling."

_'Wow,_' Kagome thought, _'Thats kind of cool and annoying at the same time. What if I didn't want him to know? What if I wanted him to guess...or something?_'

"Now you're annoyed with me." Inuyasha said cutting into her thoughts and startling her. At her surprised face that quickly went to embarrassment, Inuyasha chuckled. He reached over, brought her into his arms and lay on the bed. She quickly stiffened, not too sure what to do. As she stiffened Inuyasha reached up to his prayer beads and slipped them off. Making it so his hair grew long, his doggy ears pop up, he fangs appeared and his claws came back.

"Relax, Kag," When she didn't, he sighed; putting a hand under her shirt, onto her flat stomach, he ran his claws over it.

Feeling his hand go under her shirt, Kagome gasped and was about to hyperventilate when she felt her body slowly start to relax. Becoming confused she looked up at Inuyasha. He smiled down at her and as if knowing what she was going to ask he answered.

"I can make your body react to me. I can make it relax just by running my claws over your stomach. I can also make it react to many other things as well." At his sly smile, she blushed. Feeling that her own body was relaxed, Kagome sighed contently. It felt nice being in Inuyasha's arms. Why didn't he ever hold her like this in the past?

"Can I feel what you're feeling?" She asked him.

"No," came his simple reply.

"Well, why not?" She frowned, that wasn't really fair.

"You don't need to," he said.

"You don't need to feel what I'm feeling either," she countered.

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes. I do."

"No. You don't."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha growled, "Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't! If I don't get to feel yours, then you can't feel mine!" Kagome protested. It just wasn't fair that only he got to feel stuff and not her.

"Yes, I can and I will continue to do so! I'm the male!" Inuyasha cringed after saying that. 'Bad move,' he thought as he felt Kagome breathe in sharply.

"And what has THAT got to do with anything?" She shouted. He was the male? So what! She was a female, a female that was about to beat the crap out of her 'husband' for being a chauvinistic pig.

"M-me, being the male, means I'm stronger." Inuyasha cursed, 'another bad move.'

_'You're making you life shorter with every word_.' Kagome thought as she narrowed her eyes. "What's being stronger have to do with anything?" she asked in a deadly calm, quiet voice, making Inuyasha gulp.

"Be-because..um..it means I should feel what your feeling so I can protect you better." He offered quickly as he felt her stiffen, waiting for his answer. He wanted her to relax so she wouldn't yell. He ran his claws over her stomach again, feeling her body relaxing. Kagome gasped feeling his claws dragged across her stomach again. Sighing, she let her body relax.

"Cheater." She said making Inuyasha laugh. She yawned, it was really comfy laying here in his arms. She could almost...fall...asleep.

Feeling her and hearing her breathing slow down, Inuyasha smiled. She fell asleep in his arms again. He liked it when she did that. Feeling content, he decided to join her. Before doing so he glanced at the clock on their bedside table. 12:00pm it said. 'Good,' he thought, 'we can sleep for an hour an a half before we get the kids and leave.' With that final thought, Inuyasha drifted asleep with his beloved mate in his arms.

* * *

Kagome stood in Inuyasha forest. _'How did I get here?_' she thought. She frowned, she really was beginning to hate falling asleep and then waking up somewhere else. Hearing a noise behind her she turned around. There standing was a hooded figure. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked, trying to sound brave and wishing Inuyasha was with her. The figure didn't move towards her, she wasn't even sure it if was looking at her...that was until she saw its lips form a smile.

"It'll come to be." The figure whispered into the wind.

"What?"

* * *

Kagome awoke upon hearing her own voice. She blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out where she was. In a room, since she was staring at a white ceiling. She turned her head and met more white. She followed the white trail to a face. Inuyasha laid peacefully by her, holding her in his arms. So she was back in her time? Did she still have sextuplets? Was she still married to the inu-hanyou? 

With these thoughts running through her mind she sat up. It was hard since Inuyasha tightened his hold on her when she moved. But a carefully strategy helped her sit up. She looked at him, he was wearing the clothes he was wearing when she fell asleep. '_Yep_', she thought, _'I'm still in the future_.' She looked at her left hand and saw the nice ring, _'Still married, so that must mean I still have sextuplets_.' She looked around the room, it had some pictures on the walls and some pictures on the bedside tables. One picture was of the sextuplets on Christmas. They were opening presents, she smiled. They looked so cute!

Her smiled widened, thinking about her '_kids_'. Each one stood out of the crowd somehow. Zora and Zale had the white hair, Makoto and Mitsu had the gray-ish hair, and Takara and Toshiro had the shocking golden eyes. Each difference went perfectly with the pairs. Zora and Zale's hair with their grayish blue eyes looked so like their father. They even had the pose right. In one of the other pictures on the bedside table, those two were standing together looking superior. They were definately Inuyasha's kids.

Makoto and Mitsu with their grayish hair and violet eyes looked like her and Inuyasha put together. Makoto had Inuyasha's smirk and Mitsu had her smile. They also seemed to have developed their dad and her's style of color. In the third picture those two were both wearing red and blue. Makoto was smirking and Mitsu was smiling sweetly.

The forth picture was of Takara and Toshiro. They were her mini-me's. But with those golden eyes and their black hair it made them look..well cool. It was like the sun was out at night. Kagome smiled proudly. She had such awesome kids! They all were probably really smart too, and strong. Just like their father.

Feeling that she had to go to the bathroom, Kagome tried to climb over Inuyasha, trying not to wake him. It didn't work out as planned. After crawling over him she fell right of the end of the bed with an 'eek' and hit the floor with a soft thump. Inuyasha awoke when she 'eek-ed', he leaned over the bed like he had done that morning and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily. He wasn't fully awake yet, he heard her mumble something, "Huh?"

"I was trying to go to the bathroom." she said as she stood up and headed to the bathroom. Inuyasha shrugged and looked at the clock. 1:20pm he read. He jumped out of bed. He was suppost to get the kids inten minutes! Quickly putting on the prayer beads, he shouted out.

"I'm going to get the kids! I'm late!" He ran down the stairs

"Wait! I want to come!" Came Kagome's voice as she ran after him.

He sighed and quickly knelt down. "Get on." he told her. Kagome got on and in a flash they took off towards the elementary school.

* * *

"There's your mommy and daddy!" Tenchi said seeing the sextuplets parents, appear out of nowhere. He was used to it by now, they did it almost all the time. He sometimes wondered why his mommy and daddy never did it. 

"Mommy's with him?" Zora asked excitedly. Seeing her mommy get off her daddy's back she cheered, "Mommy's with Daddy!" The other five also cheered.

Their mommy and daddy usually came by themselves. Hardly ever with each other like today. Mommy always worked, but not today.

"Who's picking-"

"You up, Tenchi?" Toshiro said finishing his sister Takara's sentence. They often did that to annoyed their teacher. But sometimes without realizing it, they would finish each other sentences, the same with the other four.

"My mommy." Though Tenchi was the son of Benjiro and Arise Kemento, he happened to be the sextuplets best friend.

"Oh...my Mommy's not going to be to happy about that." Mitsu said, all of them knew mommy didn't like Tenchi's mommy and daddy didn't like Tenchi's daddy. Tenchi shrugged, no big deal.

"Hey kiddos!" Kagome called when she saw them. They all smiled and ran at her, she gaped. Man they were fast! They definately got their speed from their father. Before she knew it she was almost tackled to the ground by six little kids latching onto her legs. Inuyasha had stopped her from falling.

"Don't I get a hug?" Inuyasha asked, pretending to look hurt. He was then attacked by six kids. After the hugs were done, Tenchi went to them.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi and Mr. Higurashi." Tenchi said waiting for Kagome to say hello and hug him, like she always did. She may not like his mommy, but she was super nice to him.

"Hello..." Kagome smiled, he seemed like a nice polite little boy. She watch his smiling face turn to a hurt look. Oh, no. What did she do? She probably hurt his feelings some how.

_'Darn. I forgot she doesn't remember anything_.' Inuyasha cursed, '_Why the hell can't she remember anything!'_ he leaned over to Kagome and whispered into her ear.

"His name is Tenchi. Pick him up and hug him, saying how cute he is." Kagome side glanced Inuyasha but did as she was told.

"Tenchi!" she said as she picked him up, "You're such a cutie!" Tenchi giggled, happy that she remembered what to do.

"Oh, Inuyasha! What a surprise. I didn't expect you to come to get your kids today." Came a female voice. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was trying not to scowl.

"Mommy!" Tenchi shouted, Kagome let him down and he ran to a woman with short brown hair. She was one of those women that seemed to be a model. She bent down and picked him up, cooing about how cute he was, making him giggle and say that he was a man now. She wasn't supposed to call him cute.

"I thought Kagome would be coming to get them today." The woman said ignoring Kagome, who was standing by Inuyasha. Kagome scowled, what was she looking at? Kagome narrowed her eyes, 'At my husband, thats what.'

"Kagome and I decided to come and get them together, Mrs. Kemento." Inuyasha said in a cool tone. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and brought her to his side, making it so Mrs. Kemento had to see Kagome. Mrs Kemento glanced at Kagome, and Kagome could have sworn she saw a flicker of despise towards her in Mrs. Kemento's eyes.

"Hmm..that's nice. Anyhow, Inuyasha how many times am I going to have to tell you to call me by my first name? Please call me Arise."

"Well...Inuyasha, my husband, my kids and I shall be going. Goodbye Arise." Kagome said a little snippy. "Come on kids." with that said Kagome turned around and started walking.

"Bye Tenchi!" the sextuplets said as they followed their mommy. Upon hearing Tenchi's name, Kagome turned around and yelled out her goodbye to him, then started walking away again.

"Goodbye Mrs. Kemento." Inuyasha said as he turned to follow Kagome. Arise was about to comment on the last name again, but decided against it. She needed to get Tenchi home. She would talk to Inuyasha later.

Catching up to Kagome, Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and brought her to his side as he walked, smiling down at her. That was his Kagome! After they mated she started to get some of his personality. She was able to control most of it, except the jealousy. Even though she couldn't remember anything, she still got jealous.

* * *

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked everyone as they gathered around the Bone- Eater's well. Everyone nodded. Inuyasha jumped in first, followed by the kids and then by Kagome. 

On the other side, Inuyasha helped everyone out. They walked to the village. Everything looked the same here in this time.

"Kagome!" someone shouted, she looked around for the voice and was greeted to the sight of a boy who looked about 12. He had reddish hair and pointy ears, along with a fluffy tail. She gasped. It was Shippo! He came jogging up to everyone. He was bombarded by the kids and when they went into the village saying they wanted to see someone, Shippo went to Kagome.

"Something wrong?" He asked as she gaped at him.

"You've grown!" she almost shouted, making Shippo raise a brow.

"I was this size the last time you saw me." Shippo said, he heard Inuyasha sigh and looked at him.

"When we get together with everyone else I'll tell you whats going on. It's complicated." Inuyasha told him. Shippo nodded and they all started walking. They walked into the village and then walked out of it. They were heading towards a house at the top of a hill. When they got there, they were greeted by two little girls, with black hair.

" 'Gome! Inu!" They shouted jumping into Inuyasha and a surprised Kagome's arms. She was lucky she caught the kid on time.

"Hey Suki and Yukiko." Inuyasha said as he set the little girl down and taking the other one from Kagome, and putting her down. One was taller than the other. Suki, Kagome noticed was the tall one, so that must have meant that Yukiko was the short one.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! I'm glad to see you made it," came a familiar males voice. Kagome looked up to see Miroku emerge from the house, followed by a pregnant Sango and the sextuplets. Kagome looked back at the little girls. Suki looked like Sango and Yukiko looked like Miroku. Kagome smiled, so Miroku had girls huh? She bet the groping stopped and she was willing to bet her life that Miroku would kill any boy who tried to grope his girls like he did with their mom.

"Come on inside, you too Shippo." Sango said and she walked back inside. Kagome was about to follow when she felt dizzy. The world began to move and go black.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he caught her. He quickly brought her into Miroku and Sango's house.

"What happened?" Sango asked worried,

"She fainted. She's had a VERY rough day, I was expecting her to faint for a while now. Her body was screaming for rest, because of the stress." Inuyasha told them. They all frowned, what did he mean by that. Inuyasha turned to the kids and told them to go play outside. Just before he was about to explain, the kids shouted.

"Kouga, Ayame, Juichi!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and waited for Kouga and Ayame to come in. When they did he filled them in about Kagome fainting. Then told everyone else why she did.

"Nothing?" Ayame asked when he finished. He nodded, and looked at everyone. They were all frowning, not liking the news at all.

"Is she under a spell of some sort?" Miroku asked, and Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know anything. She just woke up and remembered nothing."

"I heard about this demon who can take over someones mind. Do you think that some how it got to Kagome?" Kouga asked. Again all Inuyasha did was shrug.

"I heard about that too. We should check it out." Miroku said as he stood.

"No you stay. I'll check it out." Kouga said as he kissed Ayame goodbye and sped out of the house. Everyone was silent, not really knowing what to do.

* * *

"Daddy! Come play with us!" Zale said as he ran into the house, grabbing a hold of Inuyasha's sleeve and dragged him outside. 

"Why don't you stay with him, Miroku. I think he would appreciate it. He shouldn't be alone with just the kids." Sango said. Miroku nodded, got up and went outside.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched the kid's tackle each other, then get up just to repeat the process. Makoto and Suki grew tired of that game and ran up to Inuyasha and Miroku,

"Hey daddy, uncle Miroku! Lets play the beep, beep game!" Makoto suggested earning a groan from the two adult men.

"YEAH! Oh, come on, Daddy, let's play!" Suki said to Miroku. Miroku sent a glare to Inuyasha.

"Tell you wife/mate not to make up anymore games." He said in a whisper, so only Inuyasha could hear. He saw Inuyasha nod, but then quickly shake his head as they both heard.

"YAY! We're going to play the Beep, Beep game! Mitsu, Zora, Takara, Zale, Toshiro, Yukiko and Juichi come on!" Milton shouted to his brothers, sisters and friends.

"Ow! What did you do that for monk?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his head where Miroku hit it with his staff.

"Why did you nod?" Miroku asked.

"I was agreeing with you! I didn't mean to agree to them!" Inuyasha said pointing to the nine little kids gathered around them. Both the men groaned again and gave a dramatic sigh. Might as well play, otherwise they'd be tackled or told on by the little kids.

"Alright! Everyone get in line! Two by two! Except for Suki, Yukiko and Juichi. You will be three!" Inuyasha said to the kids as they got into line all giggling with joy.

"Now do you remember how to play?" Miroku asked loudly so they all could hear.

"I don't!" came Juichi reply. Miroku and Inuyasha sighed dramatically again. Sometimes Kouga's kid could be annoying.

"When we say beep, beep. You all say beep, beep! But when we say beep, beep, beep for first two times you only say beep twice. And when we say you guys pass us up. You say 'hey buddy how can I get this car out of second gear!'" Inuyasha instructed. "Oh yeah. We start out walking slow and we gradually pick up speed. Okay? Okay! Let's play." Both Inuyasha and Miroku cleared their throats. Making a show of it, till the kids shouted at then to begin.

"While riding in my Cadillac

What to my surprise

A little Nash rambler

Was following me

About one-third my size

The guy must have

Wanted to pass me out

As he kept on Tutting his horn" they sang and walked in a circle slowly

"Beep, Beep" the kids sang and walked slowly.

"I'll show him that

A Cadillac is not a car to scorn

"Beep, Beep"

"beep, beep"

"Beep, Beep"

"beep, beep"

"His horn went Beep, Beep, Beep"

"beep, beep"

"I pushed my foot

Down to the floor

To give the guy the shake

But the little Nash rambler

Stayed right behind me

Still had on his brake

He must have thought

His car had more guts

As he kept on tutting his horn," Inuyasha and Miroku picked up a little speed as they walked and sang.

"Beep, Beep," the little kids followed the speed.

"I'll show him that

A Cadillac is not a car to scorn

"Beep, Beep"

"beep, beep"

"Beep, Beep"

"beep, beep"

"His horn went Beep, Beep, Beep"

"beep, beep"

"My car went into passing gear

And we took off with gust

Soon we were doing 90

Must have left him in the dust

When I peeked in the mirror

Of my car I couldn't believe my eyes

The little Nash rambler

Was right behind I think that guy could fly," they start singing faster and started to 'power' walk.

"Beep, Beep"

"beep, beep," the little kids followed them doing the same.

"Beep, Beep"

"beep, beep"

"His horn went Beep, Beep, Beep

Now we're doing a 110

This certainly was a race

For rambler to pass a caddy

Would big a disgrace

The guy must have wanted to pass me out

As he kept on tutting his horn

I'll show him that a Cadillac

Is not a car to scorn," now Inuyasha and Miroku started to jog and sing faster in a circle.

"Beep, Beep"

"beep, beep" the kids kept up.

"Beep, Beep"

"beep, beep"

"His horn went Beep, Beep, Beep

Now we're doing a 120

As fast as I could go

The rambler pulled along side me

As if I were going slow

The fellar rolled down his window

And yelled for me to hear," Now they all were running. Inuyasha and Miroku were running slowly as the kids ran besides them.

"Hey buddy how can I get this car out of second Gear!" They all yelled as they passed them.

"Beep, Beep." Inuyasha and Miroku said as they stopped singing and running around in a circle. The little kids were swaying slightly. They all were dizzy from going around in circles. Miroku and Inuyasha were both swaying a little.

Kagome who had awakened a couple of minutes ago watched the game. She sighed, she certainly had a weird family and group of friends. _'Now back to that dream.._'

* * *

**A/N:** What dream:twilight music: and yes. Benjiro and Arise are for jealousy use..or are they? Dun, dun, dun... 

Wow..lol a lot of you don't want this to be a dream. Well I can't tell ya if it is, or if it isn't so I guess you all with have to suffer. Next Chapter **'Voices within.'**

Names and so forth (like chapter one). Also, though Suki goes first, she's actually the second child of Miroku and Sango. Yukiko is the first.

**Suki** means: _Beloved._

**Yukiko** means: _Snow Child._

**Juichi **means: _Unknown. Actually, I just saw the name and thought it sounded neat..lol._

**Tenchi **means: _Unknown. It's another name I saw..lol._

**Benjiro **means: _Enjoy Peace._

**Arise **means: _Unknown. Saw it somewhere and I was getting annoyed about not finding a name, so I picked it._

**-MoonStar18**


	4. Dreamin' Of The Past

**A/N: **:sees the glares: Eh, heh. I know, I KNOW! I haven't written something in a LONG time, but alas I've been busy..:sighs: Anyway's, in this chapter you might notice that the kids names are different. I found some new ones and decided to use those. Inuyasha's and Kagome's kids names just didn't fit! Everyone else had Japanese names and their kids didn't. So, I changed them!

**Beta-reader: **Cryxxy-chan! Thank you VERY much!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Inuyasha and Co. But! I do own all the obvious characters I make up.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Dreamin' Of The Past**

**

* * *

**

Kagome looked around. She was in that place again, that dark forest. Sighing she waited for the hooded figure to show. Hearing a noise to her left she turned and saw the hooded figure.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked, though this time she held her head high and felt braver than last time. She saw the hooded figure smile.

"It'll come to be." It whispered.

"What? What will come to be?" She asked. Noticing that she didn't wake up, Kagome swallowed hard. _Uh-oh_. She was supposed to wake up! Maybe this was some sort of dream curse. Where, whenever she fell asleep, she would wake up somewhere else. She heard the figure laugh, startling her into looking at it.

"Aren't you a worry wart?" The figure laughed again, making Kagome fold her arms and frown.

"Well, excuse me! Each time I wake up, I'm in a different place! Why wouldn't I worry?" She snapped at it. She watched as the figure smiled and shook it's head.

"Do you sense me as a threat?" It asked, Kagome realizing that it had a feminine voice. Was it female or was it a man with a weird voice?

"Do you?" it asked again.

"No, but that doesn't mean you aren't!" Kagome said, with a curt nod.

"Well, I'm not. I'm only here to show you something."

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked, eyeing the figure. _I can't tell if it's a female or not!_

"How your young ones came to be and how they'll grow." It said, making Kagome blush and gasp.

"I don't want to see that! I _know_ how children are made."

The figure laughed loudly. "I'm not going to show you that. I'll show you from the time they're born and so forth." It watched Kagome give a sigh or relief. "Come now, we must go."

"Go where? Kagome asked.

"To where they were born." It started walking, but stopped when it noticed Kagome wasn't following. "Come along."

"Okay. But if anything happens to me, Inuyasha's gonna kick your butt!" She threatened, but followed nonetheless. As she followed, fog started swirling around them, getting thicker and thicker. It got so thick, she couldn't see the figure anymore. When she was about to call out for the figure, a bright light flash through, temporally blinding her. When her vision came back she was in a room. She looked around, noticing that the room was white and had machines in it. Something to her right moved and caught her attention. She turned towards it and gasped.

It was her! It was herself! Sitting up in a bed, reading a book. But the thing that really got her was that she looked fat! She gained about fifty or more pounds!

"Don't look so upset," came a voice behind her, making her jump and turn around.

"You!" She breathed, when it was only the hooded figure, "Don't sneak up on people like that. By the looks of things, in my future I'm going to gain weight? Why would-"

"Past," the figure interrupted.

"Past? But, I - "

"You've already had your children, remember?"

"So here I didn't have them? But wait! Don't you remember me saying something about falling asleep and waking up somewhere different?" The figure nodded, "Well, the whole me being Inuyasha's mate and having kids is a dream! Isn't it? This here is a dream, right? Where I'm at now?" Kagome could feel panic start rising, this couldn't be possible! She thought she had figured it out. That she was sleeping and just kept having strange dreams. But, what the hooded figure said next, changed her mind.

"Yes, this is a dream. You fainted because I needed to show you this, because you weren't remembering anything about marrying the inu-hanyou and having children," the figure paused, letting that sink in. "But the other isn't-"

"It has to be!" Kagome interrupted, "Because I fell asleep in the feudal era with everyone else! This can't be real!" Kagome shouted at the figure.

"Please, calm down. You need to see this. All will be understood soon enough." The figure said calmly. Kagome shook her head; she didn't want to calm down! She didn't know what was going on! But, she forced herself and took a deep breath. _She said all would be understood soon. I'll see this and then get my answer._ She nodded towards the figure and it went on.

"To answer your question on why you have gained weight is, though I think it's obvious! Is because here your are in the hospital bed pregnant with the young ones."

Now feeling a _tad_ bit stupid, Kagome gave a half of a shrug and didn't look at the figure.

"You are a day away from having them." the figure went on, "Inuyasha should be arriving soon." And as if on cue Inuyasha walked through the rooms door, looking human. Well, as human as he could with his short white hair and golden colored eyes. His clothes though, made him look like a human. He had a pair of blue jeans on, with a red shirt and jean jacket.

"Hello, love. How are you feeling?" He asked the pregnant Kagome.

The pregnant Kagome smiled, "Why do you ask, when you already know?"

Inuyasha gave a toothy grin and planted a kiss on her lips. "Did you talk to Sango and them?" She asked.

"Yeah, they'll be coming tomorrow, really early in the morning." He said, making her frown.

"So, you'll be leaving me when night falls?" The pregnant Kagome asked with tears coming to her eyes.

"Only for a while!" Inuyasha rushed to insure her, "I don't want to. But, how else are they going to get through? You want them here, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" she said wiping away the tears. "It's just that you haven't left my side since I've gotten pregnant and well, I'll miss you."

Inuyasha smiled and leaned his forehead against her's as he brought her into his embrace.

"Don't worry, Kag. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay," she sighed and then snuggled into his neck. "Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly, "Can you get one of the nurses to bring me food? I'm starving!"

Inuyasha laughed and he laid her down and went to get one of the nurses. The pregnant Kagome smiled after him and then continued on read her book.

"So, Sango and Miroku are coming?" Kagome asked the hooded figure.

"Yes, remember your mother telling you that they were allowed to now?" Kagome nodded and watched as Inuyasha re-enter with one of the nurses that had brought food with her. Kagome looked at the clock and noticed that the big and little hand were speeding up. Noticing that the outside light was going out, she looked out the window and saw that the sun was going down and the moon coming up.

"What the heck?" she half asked to herself.

"I made the time speed up," said the figure, "It's now the evening." Kagome looked at herself and saw herself sleeping. Inuyasha was by her, holding her hand, but then looked at the clock and got up. She watched as he planted a kiss on her pregnant form's forehead and whispered _I'll be back soon. _Then left.

Time sped by again and slowed down when Inuyasha walked back into the room. He sat in the chair by her pregnant form, folded his arms on her bed and laid his head down on his folded arms. Soon he fell asleep. Kagome watched her sleeping self smile, then reach out and touch Inuyasha's arm, scooting a little closer to him.

"It's the bond you share," said the figure. "Even in your sleep you can sense his presence and need to be closer to him."

Time sped by again and Kagome watched herself wake up suddenly.

"Inuyasha!" her pregnant form gasped, making him wake up in an instant.

"It's definitely time!" she said. Inuyasha leapt up quickly and called out for a nurse. One came in and then called for the doctor. Kagome watched as everyone came into the room and then brought her pregnant form out and into another room. She noticed, as she and the figure followed her pregnant self, that Sango, Miroku, Shippo, her mother, her brother and her grandfather were there in the waiting room.

"Okay," the doctor's voice brought Kagome back into the room to watch what was going on. "We're gonna need you to push, Kagome."

Kagome watched as her children were born. One by one they came out and took their first breath of air. She saw Inuyasha holding her pregnant form's hand as he watched. When it was over, the pregnant Kagome got to hold each of her children.

"What should we name these two, Inuyasha?" the breathless Kagome asked, as she stared at the first two that came out. They both had white hair.

"Well, how about I name the boys and you name the girls?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Sounds good to me. But, they have to have the same first letter of the name, okay?" Inuyasha gave her a funny look.

"Don't ask me why. It's a thing I have." She smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded.

"Let's call this guy...Zale."

"Z? That's a hard one. Hmm, we'll... we'll call her... Zora." They smiled at one another, then at the babies. The next set was brought and put into Kagome's arms, as Inuyasha got to hold Zora and Zale. The next set had black hair.

"We will call her Takara."

"And him, Toshiro."

The last set was brought to Kagome and put into her arms. Inuyasha held Takara and Toshiro as Zora and Zale were taken out of the room. The last set had what looked to be gray hair.

"Interesting. I wasn't expecting gray hair." Kagome said, looking at them. Inuyasha shrugged.

"We're going to call him Makoto."

"And I guess we'll call her Mitsu."

The nurses came in and took Takara and Toshiro and let Inuyasha hold the last two. But soon they took them away as well, to clean them.

Kagome watched as the gang walked in with her family. They all congratulated her and Inuyasha.

"Come. We must go somewhere else now." The figure said. Kagome took one last look and then followed. The same fog came, then the disappearance of the figure and then the light. Though this time, she was in her house and heard people singing.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Zale, Zora, Toshiro, Takara, Makoto and Mitsu! Happy birthday to you!"

Kagome saw Inuyasha, herself, the gang, her mother and brother. Then she saw the little ones on the floor making a mess with cake. She looked back at everyone and gasped in surprise. Sango was pregnant! So that must have meant that Yukiko was a year yonger than the sextuplets. But then she also noticed that there was someone else on the floor playing with cake and it wasn't one of hers.

"I guess Yukiko decided to follow." Shippo joked.

_Oh, so she's pregnant with Suki._

"Yes, she is," someone said, startling Kagome again.

"Jeez! Will you stop doing that?" She nearly shouted, a hand over her heart.

"You probably didn't notice her pregnant while at the hospital because you were more interested with you and your young ones."

"What exactly are we doing? I mean, why are we going - "

"I'm showing you the things you don't remember. You giving birth, the young ones' first birthday. Second birthday," the figure pointed behind her. Kagome looked over and noticed the kids were a little bigger and there was yet another child playing with them. And this time Sango wasn't pregnant.

"Third, fourth and fifth birthdays," the figure continued as the kids grew more and at their fifth birthday, Sango was pregnant again. But, this time there were more children at her house. A lot more.

"Birthday party?" She asked. The figure nodded. Kagome looked around and saw Tenchi playing with the rest of the group. They were playing _Duck, Duck, Goose!_ Then she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Mrs. Kemento, I believe your husband is over there." She could hear and see that Inuyasha was annoyed.

"Oh, I know. And your wife is over there as well." Arise Kemento smiled sexily. Kagome scowled. _That smile makes her look like a radish!_ Kagome heard the figure laugh. Kagome snorted and turned her attention back onto Inuyasha.

"Is she? Well, excuse me." Inuyasha almost growled and headed over to where Benjiro and Kagome were. Kagome watched as Arise glared over at where herself and Benjiro were.

"Darn that woman. Getting someone as good-looking as him. I'll get him soon enough."

Kagome gasped, outraged. "Oh no she won't!"

"And that's why you're jealous of her." Kagome looked at the hooded figure. "She's after what's yours and Benjiro is after what's Inuyasha's."

"Stupid people!"

"Well, come along. It's time to wake up." Kagome looked sharply at the figure.

"What? My question was never answered!"

"Oh, yes. My name is Chiyo and I am a female." Chiyo said and took off the hood revealing long blue hair, purple eyes and pointed ears.

"You're a demon?" Chiyo nodded with a smile. "But that's not the question I asked!" Chiyo opened her mouth.

"Beep, beep." Kagome looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

* * *

Kagome woke at the sound of her voice.

"Beep, beep? What's _that _suppose to mean?" she asked, confused. Then she heard it again. Sitting up, she looked out the window. There was Inuyasha, Miroku and the young ones, plus a new one, running in a circle.

"His horn went Beep, Beep, Beep

Now we're doing a 120

As fast as I could go

The rambler pulled along side me

As if I were going slow

The fellow rolled down his window

And yelled for me to hear," Now they all were running. Inuyasha and Miroku were running slowly as the kids ran besides them.

"Hey buddy how can I get this car out of second gear!" They all yelled as they passed them.

"Beep, Beep." Kagome watched as the young ones walked around swaying and saw Inuyasha and Miroku swaying a little.

Sighing, she shook her head. _Weird family and friends. _She thought. She looked around. She was in a hut. So this wasn't a dream, this was real. She was really married to Inuyasha and had six kids. But why couldn't she remember any of it? That dream she had didn't help all that much. So, now she knew how she had her kids, big deal. She also knew why Inuyasha didn't like Benjiro and why she didn't like Arise.

Lying back down, she looked at the ceiling. She blinked and felt her tears roll down the side of her face. It wasn't fair! How could she not remember? Did she bump her head and get amnesia? She let out a sob, it was all too confusing. She couldn't take it anymore. Then she felt someone wrap their arms around her. She felt safe and comforted. Sniffling a little she caught the scent of the forest. It was Inuyasha. Letting it all out, she cried and wrapped her arms around him, as he brought her into his lap.

"Shh, Kag, shh. I'm here." Inuyasha said, worried. He rubbed her back. He could feel that she was confused and scared.

"Is mommy okay, daddy?" Came Mitsu's voice.

"She's tired. Miroku, take them outside." Inuyasha said. He knew they all had followed.

"Of course. Come along." Miroku said as he ushered the young ones out, looking back at Kagome and Inuyasha. He was worried for Kagome. But Inuyasha needed to take care of her first. He walked out of the hut.

"Why was mommy crying?" Takara asked, with a small sniff. Sensing that she was about to cry, Miroku quickly replied.

"She got something in her eye. Who wants to go swimming?" All of them cheered and ran to the waterfall near by.

"Hold it!" He shouted, making them stop. "Let me get Sango and Ayame first." They all nodded and waited.

Sango and Ayame were in the garden talking to one another when Miroku told them where they were going and that he needed to talk to them about Kagome. They followed him to the waterfall. They watched as the kids jumped in and played in the water. Miroku got in as well and help Yukiko swim as Ayame helped Suki swim. When the kids started getting tired, Sango told them a story and they all fell asleep under one of the trees.

When Sango was done, Miroku spoke.

"I'm worried about Kagome _and_ Inuyasha. I'm worried about Kagome because she doesn't remember and I'm worried about Inuyasha because he doesn't know what to do about it."

"Poor Inuyasha and Kagome." Sango sighed "But what can we do?"

"Help her remember," Ayame suggested "And wait for Kouga to come back."

"It's the only thing we can do." Miroku agreed. Sango and Ayame nodded. Though they were worried, it would be best to wait for Kouga to return.

* * *

**A/n: **What to do, what to do :sighs: Who knows? This chapter started with the dream and ended..well..stupid! I guess I just don't like my style of writing. Oh, well. Life will go on. 

But, whats this? This _isn't_ a dream :ponders this as she eats her cookie: But, then again Chiyo got cut off.. :shrugs: Who knows? Well, enjoy!

**Chiyo** means: _Eternal_

**-MoonStar18**


End file.
